Mirror
by Ouma
Summary: There's a mirror in a school that can grant everyone wish, this story is about Ryoma that get bully and everyone hates him. He wants all of this to stop so will the two spirits in the mirror helps him? (Shusuke and Kuranosuke) Read as these three change people fate and their life.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: My grammar is bad and please enjoy. Don't forget to review!_**

_Do you have a wish?_

He keep running nonstop at the hallway, those people are chasing him and it is not matter of time before they catch him and do something horrible which he might not able to forget. So he keep running and shouts loudly for help even though no one will come, where are they when he needs them the most?

_Tell us, what do you want?_

"He's over there."

"The fun just started Ryoma, you can't escape from us."

"Keep running or they will be no fun in this game."

'Help me, anyone please help me.' Ryoma beg hoping god truly exist but when he think back it doesn't. All this time he has suffer and nobody help him, no matter how hard he pray nobody reach out their hand too him instead it just got worsen every day.

"Keep running bitch!"

Those groups of boys throw something sharp at him, he hisses in pain as it cut through his sleeve and his skin. It is a knife and it has been sharpen that the kitchen knife he always uses to cook.

_Do you want to be free from them? Do you want them to disappear?_

"Nothing will change even if they're gone!" Ryoma shouts and glance at the window as he keep running, the sun is no longer seen but the moon is shining so bright tonight that he can see things clearly without the light it as if the moon is leading him to his fate. Ryoma know better where he have to go, to the place where all this madness will finally end.

"You hear me!"

He heard someone chuckle, the voice of someone laughing is surrounding him so he close his ears trying as hard as possible not wanting to hear it.

"If you don't want them to disappear then what do you want?"

Ryoma bit his lips unsure of what he wants in the first place, at first he want those bullies to disappear but realize that if they're gone more people will after him just because he is an outsider that move into this school, just because of that he is being target as everyone student plus teachers enemy.

If only he agree to move to America with his parents instead of taking over his uncle house this wouldn't happen, if he be a good boy he wouldn't have experience this hell. Why is god being so unfair to him?

"Hurry up they are catching up." The voice says with amusement.

"I know so shut the hell up."

"The little one is angry, that is quite adorable." Another voice spoke.

Ryoma ignore it and enter the room which has the sign of 'Don't Enter' and close it as fast as he can and lock it, he takes the broom and a chair nearby so it will be harder for those guys to break in but now what can he do? If they get in here faster than he thought it is the same as his dead. There's no window here so he can't jump out and his phone just got snatch away by the gang.

"FUCK YOU!" Ryoma shouts as he hear those people has already start kicking the door wanting to use force to get in.

The boy just cry knowing that everything is over, they going to torture and might even turn him into a sex slave. He doesn't want that kind of life, after being torture all the time he can't take any more pain. Why nobody here does want to help him? Why do they hate outsiders so much? If only the person he call friend didn't betray him he at least have a happy memories here.

"Curse you MOMOSHIRO TAKASHI!" Ryoma shout the name of the person that betray him, if only that boy wasn't one of those bullies he will have a happy life.

"So you want Momoshiro to disappear? Is that your wish?"

Ryoma look back and there's a big oval mirror hand on the wall, its antique which is priceless but somehow the principal never sell it since it is rumour that every time the school sells it will always come back to its usual place and whoever try to break it will be curse for their whole life and eventually die in a terrible accident.

Ryoma walk toward the mirror still hissing in pain as he walk toward it, it seems that both of his legs got injure too by the things they throw. He watch as his reflection inside the mirror change turn into two handsome guys both smiling at him but Ryoma support his usual self and touch the mirror with his hand and after that the two people also place their hand to the place where Ryoma place it.

"Hurry up." The blue eye says.

"Time is running out." The other one says.

"I don't know what I want anymore, I don't want to go back to America and I don't want to be hurt anymore."

Those two smiles disappear somehow sympathy with Ryoma but they can't do anything since they both can't step in the real world to help the boy so all they can do is just stand and stare.

"I…." Ryoma sulks. "I admit I'm lonely but what's the point of having friends if they're going to keep hurting you."

He smile sadly at both of them and place one more of his hand at the mirror and lean close.

"You both are the only friend that I can truly trust, there's no one else beside you both that is as far as I can say. If only I can be with you both that is enough, if there's a way to get out from this hell I will be happy."

They both stay silent which is a surprise since all this time they always like to talk non-stop about pointless things.

"We can't help you unless you make a wish." They both say at once.

"I don't know what I want anymore."

"If you wish to stay with us are you ready to sacrifice everything you have until now, will you regret after leaving this real world and stay with us for your whole life?" The blue eye asks. "After this there will be no return."

"Just as he says, we can't do anything." The other one says.

Ryoma just laugh and fell on the ground, his legs are giving up on him so he curse it too since now he might have to run again since that door won't be able to hold on anymore so maybe he should just rest there and wait for his fate to come. He pulls his hand away and lay down on the cold dusty floor afraid of hearing the sound getting louder.

.

**Flashback**

Ryoma curl on the sofa as he watch people playing tennis, it's been a long time since he play any sports but there's nothing he could do since the doctor says that he can't play anymore due to an accident when he try to save his brother that day. It was two years ago when they both are walking side by side to the tennis court the builders accidentally knock a pail full of bricks and Ryoma save his brother and both of his arms end up broken and can't be longer use again for activities so that's the end of his dream to become a professional tennis player.

After that accident everyone treat him differently and his captain that usually praises him doesn't even look at him anymore. His father and mother turn their attention toward his brother instead hoping he will take over the role as a tennis player. They never once look at Ryoma again and that time he fell that his being betray all this time and starts to hate his little brother but it doesn't last long since his little brother Ryoga still care for him.

"Ryoga . . ." Ryoma says and his eyes sadden as he looks at his coffee table which is full with death treat. Every day he receives tons of it and something there will be a dead cat or bird inside his mailbox every morning.

Even though his treated like this never once he calls his parents about this thinking it is for the best if they worry more about Ryoga than him, this way he doesn't have to feel guilty or burden them anymore. When he thinks back, his parents always pay attention to him and none to Ryoga when they discover he is a prodigy.

"I will be alright, this will end soon anyway." Ryoma begin to cry. "Everything will be alright."

At school Ryoma is force to come since his absent is too much and his aunt has promise his mother not to get him expel, so he is here again in hell and one more step he has to experience it again.

"Look it's that boy; I heard that he sells his body. Some students even found him walking out with a guy from XXX hotel." Someone whispers.

"Why the heck he is still here, he only ruins the school reputation."

"No wonder he is an outsider."

"Have you seen the news someone is murder, maybe it's him since it been a long since he came to school."

"Just get out from here!" A guy throws a rock toward Ryoma.

'No matter what I did they never stop and when if I try to fight back I will get in trouble and be punished while the other get away with it. This is unfair, why does this all have to happen to me. What kind of sin did I commit?'

Ryoma open his shoe locker and as always it cover with blood and more death threats and even his shoes have the word 'Death' all over it. Ryoma put the shoe back and take out his slippers instead. The teacher will scold him as always but there is no way he is wearing that filthy shoes.

"How much did you cost?" Rei asks, the meanest guy in school and a son of politic so he thinks he can get away with anything.

"Your life." Ryoma answers coldly and as he about to walk pass the guy he is being push against the locker and Rei grip Ryoma wrist.

"If only you submit to me you will have a happy life."

"There is no way I'm selling off my body especially to someone like you."

Ryoma spit on him and quickly ran away as fast as he can, he can hear from the distance when Rei is screaming in disgust and the sound of his so call friends try to calm him.

People stare and glare at him as if his filthy. Well they got it wrong since he is still pure and never has sex with another person in his entire life. Also if possible he doesn't even want to know about that adult stuff but all these students only judge the book by its cover and never bother to know deep inside. This school is horrible but the reason has to attend it in the first place is because his aunt can't afford to send him to another school which is far away from the uncle house.

'Where can I go to finally get some peace?'

It was then as he keep walking he hear some girl whispering and somehow he fell an interest and lean against the wall as he hear the word 'wish'.

"Did you know that at the forbidden room there's a mirror inside?" The girl with two ponytails says.

"Why did the school keep a mirror there?"

"I hear that whoever touches the mirror exactly at 12 midnight, there will be a ghost appear and they will only respond if you truly have a desire wish they will grant it. Also it said that few students gone missing because of that mirror, this is because they don't have a desire wish so the ghost will eat them."

"That's scary."

"It is, since the number of students that gone missing is too large the principal has no choice but to throw that mirror away but the mirror keep coming back and as a result our last principle die being kill because he try to dispose the mirror."

"That is even scarier." The girl shivers in fear as if she can feel someone is watching her. "So, where did they place the mirror?"

"It is at the second floor at the end of the hallway near the art club."

"Want to check it out?"

"No way!"

They both laugh gleefully and walk away not noticing that Ryoma hear it all, he smirks as began to walk toward the direction that the girls mention. As fast as lightning he finally arrive at that place, even though there's a sign that he can't enter he still want to go in and check it out.

"What are you doing here?"

Ryoma quickly look back to see a familiar face, he tighten his fist wanting to punch that person face.

"Momoshiro Takashi." Ryoma says his name.

"You seem to hate me, we use to be best friends but only if it last." Momo starts to laugh.

"You jerk! What do you want now?"

Momo keep laughing non-stop as if he sees something funny. "Your face is so cute, I almost got you that time but you ran away and miss all the fun."

"You rape innocent girls! Don't you have any shame or dignity anymore?" Ryoma try as hard as he can to forget that night.

That time when he and Momo just having a normal hang out that is until he bring Ryoma to a hotel and inside that room girls being chain, blindfold and guys from their school are taking out those woman virginity just because they want to satisfy their sex wish. They all greet them as if it is a good thing to do, Momo greet them back but for Ryoma he didn't know what to say.

This is a crime, there's even a kindergarten inside here. There's even boys in here too and they all being tie up and worst they all are being drug unable to think straight anymore.

So all he can do is just run from there.

Momo and Ryoma look at each other for a long time and then the tall boy smirks. (In the anime Ryoma is short, please don't forget)

"It's not too late to join us. You can be my sex friend if you want; it is such a waste of your body."

"Stay away." Ryoma was being push inside and Momo wave as he closes the door.

**Click!**

He lock the door from outside, Ryoma has no choice but to try to open it using force but unluckily he was born with small body so it is useless. All he can do now is waiting for someone to open it; it doesn't matter if it is the students or teachers. He seriously needs to get out and get the hell out from this place.

His eyes got heavier it must be that Momo get a chance to punch him before he got trap in here and his arms isn't getting any less painful than it should.

It was a mistake coming here in the first place.

.

He slowly opens his eyes and look around, the light is so dim and why the hell it feels so cold. 'Did I die just now?' Ryoma thought. "If I do why can't I see a thing?'

Slowly he stand up and touch the wall, once he feel the switch he press it and the room is brighten up and he can see clearly now.

"A mirror?"

Ryoma notice the mirror but it is so different from his imagination, he thought it will be creepy and is this really a mirror that kills the principal? It seems that rumour is just rumour after all which a bit disappointment is for him.

"Saa….why are you here little lamb?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:My grammar is teribble.**

* * *

"Saa… Why are you here little lamb?"

Ryoma fall down on the ground as his reflection in the mirror is transforming into something else, he thought that this is the end. He will get kill soon so shut his eyes tight not wanting to know what will happen next.

"Why did he close his eyes? What did you do Shusuke?" Another voice appears.

"I don't know he suddenly likes this when he got here Kuranosuke."

"It's been a few years since someone brave enough to come here, I guess we should give him a special treatment shouldn't we Shusuke. He looks cute."

Ryoma slowly open his eyes and look in front; there are two figures inside the mirror. They're not scary as he thought; they both look very hot and gorgeous. If he's correct the one with blue eyes and brown hair is Shusuke and the one with greenish grey eyes is Kuranosuke since they both just mention each other name.

He didn't move from his spot and watch as they both argue with each other so he let out a cough so they both turn to look at him.

"I'm sorry about ignoring you little lamb." Shusuke apologize.

"Nice meeting you." Kuranosuke smiles sweetly. "My name is Kuranosuke, you can call me Kura if you want and this person beside me is Shusuke but you can call him Shu for short. So what business do you have to came all the way here?"

Ryoma was so surprise wonder what should he reply, this is the first time in his life someone bother to even know his name and who are they. How can they both get inside the mirror or is this just one of the pranks that the bullies put up. If it is they are quite good, it as if they really inside.

"I'm Echizen Ryoma."

"That is a nice name." Shusuke compliments and give an adorable smile which totally can melt people hearts. He looks just like a prince and so charming as well.

Ryoma begin to recover his loss energy and walk toward them, he touch the mirror and looking at every side to see if it's an illusion or not. Kuranosuke and Shusuke watch as Ryoma is looking closer at them and they both came closer as well realize how cute Ryoma is from this distance.

The boy blush as he finally realizes how close they are to him, still smiling and Ryoma can't help but smile back. He never feels so comfortable with someone before.

"I thought ghost supposed to be scary."

"We're not ghost, we are actually spirit." Kuranosuke explain and know Ryoma will ask more question so he wait eagerly since it has been a long time he talk to someone else besides Shusuke.

"Can you grant wishes?"

"That's right but only in the full moon but the reason we appear today is just because we are bored."

"Is it true that whoever tries to destroy this mirror will be curse and soon die? Since you both did kill the last principal."

Kuranosuke and Shusuke look at each other and start to laugh; they never thought that the rumour has twist this much. "We didn't kill anyone and the last principal is actually a friend of ours so there's no reason to kill him."

It's been a long time since Ryoma hear people laughing because it's funny, every past day he usually people laugh because of him wanting to make his life in sorrow.

"What did you guys do to get inside the mirror?"

They both stay silent and smirk at the same time as they answer. "We have to die first."

Ryoma eyes widen in shock and feel guilty asking it, they must be soul that can't go to heaven and was trap inside the mirror. He knew this kind of stuff since he like to watch horror movie at night when he is still a kid, he doesn't watch it anymore since he live alone now.

"I'm sorry." Ryoma apologize politely hoping they didn't get hurt just now.

"There is no need to say sorry, it's not like we can be revive again. Not in this world."

"Saa….." Shusuke says.

Ryoma smile weakly at they both and he feel like hugging them now, they're nice and nice looking too also they're different from the entire students in this school.

"Can we be friends?" Ryoma asks.

Even though he already betray by someone, he feels like he still needs someone to express his feelings too and this two somehow can be trust.

"Sure." Kuranosuke replies.

"Saa… this will be interesting." He showed his sadist smile which make Ryoma shiver.

"O…okay." He stutter luckily manage to answer.

He feels happy and tingle inside as he get closer and touch the mirror once more, it's cold just like any other mirror but this is special. They both don't seem to mind that Ryoma is there to talk to them and like his company.

Ryoma tell them his life why he is there in the first place and even tell about his love toward tennis and the accident. He even tell about the students in that school and indeed that Shusuke and Kuranosuke doesn't like them either and tell him that he have to be strong. Ryoma gladly hear the advice given to him for the first time. Even his parents never give him advice after he cannot play tennis again; as three of them keep talking to each other Ryoma begin to learn that they both have been before the school exist so he can just predict that they are older than his grandma. But the question is how did they get inside the mirror in the first place?

"Ryoma . . . Are you sure it's alright to stay here? The sun has risen."

Ryoma look at his watch and gasp in shock, his aunt will be scolding him for hours because of this.

"You guys have a watch in there?"

"Nope, I'm just good at telling the time since there's nothing better to do."

"I guess this is goodbye." Ryoma says sadly.

"Ryoma." Kuranosuke calls him. "As long you have a mirror we can see each other again since the only way we can move around in the real world is by mirror."

"REALLY!" Ryoma says excitedly and kiss the mirror. "Please watch over me."

Luckily the door was unlock, maybe the janitor unlock it. So as fast as lightning Ryoma run out since he need to go home and have a talk with his aunt. Shusuke chuckle as the boy gone out from his sight but then his face darken and open his eyes show his expression of concern and Kuranosuke realize it and pat his friend shoulder.

* * *

They both disappear and enter the world of mirror which they in the middle of it and around them there's black hole lead to parallel world.

"So he's our new customers."

"Saa…."

"There's bruise all over him but for him to keep smiling is quite unbelievable."

". . ."

"This school has a policy that they can't be nice to outsider which is the weird thing, how can a school that use to be everyone favourite turn into a disaster. Who make this rule in the first place? I feel even bad for Ryoma, we can only help him when the full moon is up but now we're powerless."

"I know that, ever since few hundred years ago."

"Shusuke."

"This is how it is; we're destinies to stay inside the mirror once our body decay just to grant people wishes. This is what we done so it shouldn't be difficult and it's up to that boy whether he want to change his fate or not."

A sofa appear and Kuranosuke sit on it feeling tired after standing up for so long, in this world everything they imagine can come true but the only thing that won't come true for them is their freedom.

"If only I can help him but I can't even touch him at all."

"If you're that worry we might as well watch from afar about his situation." Shusuke spoke in serious tone toward him as if he is saying that to his self.

The white hair just smiles knowing that Shusuke is deeply worry too as him so they both just look at each other eyes.

"We might as well convince him to make a good wish."

"That's right; one wrong word will lead to disaster."

"This situation reminds me of that day, the day we die." Kuranosuke closes his eyes remembering that day, remembering a red hair boy wearing gothic clothes and is smiling brightly as he hold both of Shusuke and Kuranosuke hands. They care for him, want him and love him deeply in their heart.

It was then until a certain accident take place that the boy they love die in a terrible accident but the weird thing is they didn't die alongside him, they both soon found themselves inside a mirror unable to get out.

They mourn for his death and wonder why this cruel thing happened to them.

"Kin chan."

Shusuke turn and look at his friend. "Ryoma doesn't look anything like Kintaro so don't bother." He says coldly.

"I know, I'm not blind is just that they both have the same eyes."

* * *

As he thought his aunt is angry with him but thankfully she let him skip school today since she doesn't bother to send him to school since there's a meeting with her friends. She never cares for him, she did this because his parent already pays her to do this babysitting job and she isn't doing this well at all. He has to cook for himself and do his laundry. All she did is just sent him to school and pick him up but most of the time she forgets. She doesn't deserve that money at all.

Ryoma sigh as he takes out the letter cover in blood again, full of death threat as always but this time the blood is fresh.

"Why can't they just stop?" Ryoma feel a sharp pain in his body and his head is hurting, he feels like dying.

Then there's a voicemail and he know he has to be ready for it again.

"Die you ASSHOLE!"

"DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE ,DIE ,DIE , DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE. . ."

"How much is your body, I read your blog. Is 10 000$ is enough?"

"Can I fuck you? Come and see me at xxx so we can have some fun tonight."

Ryoma just close his ear, his leg can't even move to destroy that answering machine. People at that school just keep making bad rumour about him and people around him just thing him as a sex slave and can be fuck anytime. Why they have to be so damn evil, just leave him alone for once.

The uneasy feeling inside him rises, what if this won't stop? Will he might end up in suicide just like most of the kids will do in this situation.

"I won't do that if I were you." A sudden voice appears as Ryoma take the paper knife.

"KURANOSUKE!"

His image appears at the mirror which is hand at the living room, Ryoma was glad that when they tell him that they can travel through mirror is true.

"Where's Shusuke?" Ryoma asks.

"He is resting since we never seem except when it is full moon but I'm used to it."

He was happy to have someone to talk too and press his hand against the mirror and Kuranosuke did the same thing since it's better if the boy feel less danger. His face is paler than yesterday.

"Want to tell me what's going on?"

"Please . . ." Ryoma beg. "This pain is too much for me, I don't know if I could take it anymore."

Kura look into Ryoma eyes and notice there's fear and trauma inside it but for normal people they will lose out of control and do something unexpected but it seems that this boy is still trying to control his self. The way he acts is just like Kin chan.

"It's okay."

_Everything is alright." The red hair boy laughs._

"As long I have you guys I think I might manage somehow."

"_If I have you two I can do anything."_

_They both look at that boy and just smile back thinking everything is fine without thinking of the boy true feelings._

"No, it is not alright."

"Eh?" Ryoma is shock to see as the person face changes into darkness showing the sign that he is angry and is guilty so he back off and fall watching as it transform into a monster which is way scarier than he can imagine. Those eyes, the body cover with darkness, the sharp teeth and the claws sharpen as it grows.

"AHHH!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

"KURANOSUKE!" Syusuke shouts and stop the other boy before he is trap inside his own emotion. "What the hell are you thinking?"

"Syusuke?" Kuranosuke somehow woke up and go back to reality.

They both have gone back inside the mirror, the white space full of black hole to other parallel world. He has gone back home.

"What happen?"

"You cause Ryoma to faint just now." Syusuke explain.

"I'm sorry." He apologize deeply regret for letting the innocent boy sees him in that state.

.

Ryoma slowly wake up from his sleep looking around to see there's nobody there and neither Syusuke nor Kuranosuke is in that mirror so slowly he wake up and massage his dizzy head.

"Ouch." He says and takes a step toward the couch to rest.

_Was the thing I saw just now is a dream, what happen to Kuranosuke just now? _

He took a step and another, walking slowly but carefully since his head still hurts after falling down hard on the ground. Hopefully it will get better since if his aunt has a mood she will force him to go to school which he hates. If only she's a kind woman he can just transfer to another school and finally be in peace.

He turn to look at the family which is place at the table nearby, the picture of his whole family and he and Ryoga is in the middle while his parent hug from behind. It was the best thing in his life when he is still young.

That is until conflict began and it became a disaster instead also Ryoga is actually his half-brother since his father have an affair.

"Why can't my life be like a fairytale?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

Once again Ryoma is force to go to school or should I say HELL. People stare as he walk pass them, some whisper and some talk out loud so he can hear but as usual he tries his best to ignore it and tell his self that everything is okay.

Once he enter the school building he didn't bother to look into his shoe locker knowing that someone might place dead cats or birds again also his shoes might already been thrown away again so he take out his slipper and wear it instead. He receive glare from others, looks like they're not satisfy that he's not suffering now.

"Hey E~chi~zen." Someone call him, he turn to look at Momoshiro.

". . ."

"I can't believe you still go to school; I thought you finally move out since you didn't come yesterday." He smirks.

"What do you want?"

Ryoma find his self being surround by the gang and there's no escape since his body is small and shorter than them so basically he is at disadvantage. They all hit puberty way to early, DAMN IT!

"I need to get to the class."

"You don't have too." One of them says and takes out a pocket knife.

Seeing how evil they all smile Ryoma can guess they're planning something and he gulp as the knife touches his neck, it feel so hard to breathe now.

"Are you scared?" Momo asks using a scary tone and the rest laugh.

The other students pretend they didn't see him being bully at all, what happen to all those students that keep saying bully is bad? Why can't they see that all the rumor about him is just a lie and he never even commit any sin or even touch a girl beside his mother? He is completely pure and innocence.

_Help me!_

"I plan a game today and I want you to join too."

_There is no way I'm joining in!_

"You got no choice Ryoma, my friends and I have plan this for a week now and many people is eager to see you in it too."

"What kind of game?" Ryoma voice is shaking as blood is coming out from his neck.

"We call it the game of 'tag' but this game is a little different from the original."

"What do you mean?"

Momo force Ryoma to look at him directly at his eyes by force using his hands and push the boy chin up, even though he hear a soft scream it is just being ignore. Both of Ryoma hand is being tie at the back and he can't escape from this, whatever the game is it's better to end fast so he doesn't have to suffer a lot.

"The person that chosen as 'it' will be chase and whoever got you first will become your master also." Momo take out his own knife from the pocket. "We're allow to use weapon in this game so you better make this entertaining Ryoma."

"WHAT!"

He punches Ryoma head against the locker laugh as blood came out from Ryoma nose.

"The game will start at 10 p.m. sharp so you better get ready." They all drag Ryoma to the storeroom and lock him in there.

Ryoma try to break free from the ropes but it is too tight and his body can't take it anymore, the pain is too much for him. All he can do now is cry; cry as loud as he can.

"WHY!" He shouts. "WHY THE HELL THIS FUCKING THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME!"

_I'm scared._

"FUCK! MOTHER FUCKER!"

_Get me out from here, just kill me._

"I can't take it anymore . . ." Ryoma cries. "I don't want to live anymore."

He feels tired, sad, angry, and frustrated but no matter he shouts and beg they wouldn't listen. Nobody is there for him anymore. Ryoma chuckle as he remember about his little brother Ryoga, maybe at least his death will be remembered by someone. It is better than not having anyone at all.

_I guess I should just give up, I'm going to die anyway._

Ryoma closes his eyes and a single tear came out from his eyes, holding his breath attempt to kill his self first, if he do this than he don't have to be torture by those people.

"Do you really want to die?"

Ryoma open his eyes immediately after hearing that voice, turn to see a pieces of broken glass beside him, he then remember about Syusuke and Kuranosuke.

"Guys . . ." he says.

"Looks like you still aren't dead yet." They both appear, even though it is blurry because the room is dark but he is glad. At least there's someone he can talk too.

They both feel relieve to see Ryoma finally smile.

"Minna . . ." He says.

"Tell us who are you tie you up Ryoma?" Syusuke asks.

"What did those guys do?" Kuranosuke show his sympathy, he fell badly want to help that by but their world is different. Ha can't do anything to help.

Ryoma move closer by crawling and he manage to get closer a few centimeters, that is his limit since his leg is weak and got hurt being drag by those gang.

"If only we could do something."

"I give up." Ryoma says. "The only way to end this is to die."

"NO!" Kura shouts. "Dying is not the way!"

"Then what can I do? No matter how I fought back or just stay silent they will never leave me alone, in front of their eyes I'm just a sinner even though I haven't done anything wrong. This world is already against me to start with, nobody love me anymore except for my little brother. Its better if I gone that keep living like this. You guys will do the same if you're in my situation."

Syusuke shook his head. "We won't."

"What do you mean?"

"When we're both still alive, we suffer a lot more than you."

* * *

**Flashback**

There were corpse everywhere and all the houses are on fire, they hear screaming and shouting from everywhere they go but it is not the time to turn back since they have to run. Run as fast as they can away from those people, the kingdom has made a rebellion and as a result the kind and queen being kill, now they're targeting the prince and search for him wildly.

"Run your highness!" Fuji shouts as he pull Kintarou with him and Kuranosuke follow from behind griping his left bloody hand, he got injure after the fight with the assassin just now.

"My people!' Kin chan shouts.

"Forget about them, our top priority now is to protect you!"

"But!' Kintarou protest, even though he wants to live he is feeling guilty leaving all his people behind for him to live.

"Syusuke, we need to find a transport!" Kuranosuke shouts and hiss in pain as the wound get deeper.

"NO! We need to get underground; the passage way is at the palace stable."

Three of them headed to the stable, even though it's completely destroy they both know exactly where the secret passage way easily since they have been train if something like this happen, he head toward the broken woods and push it away and pull out the fake grass show a secret door.

"Get in your highness." Kintarou do as he told and enter the hole which fit him perfectly, once Syusuke get in to the passage way the door was close behind them.

"KURANOSUKE!" Kintarou shouts. "GET IN!"

"The enemy has found us, you both go without me!"

"NO!"

Syusuke carry the prince on his shoulder and ran as fast as he can and it's not easy since the prince order him to let go.

"It is our fate to die for you."

"Please . . ." Kintarou beg. "We have to save Kuranosuke."

Syusuke shook his head.

"I'm sorry."

He threw the prince inside another tunnel and throw his sword at the top causing landslide and cover the place where he hide the prince. Syusuke simply smile as he feel the poisonous arrow has been shoot at his back, he is glad he manage to save the prince at least.

_SYUSUKE, KURANOSUKE._

He hears the prince cries but fall down on the ground unable to answer back, the poison is quickly spreading throughout his body.

_Don't die, please don't die._

'I'm sorry my prince but please live on my behalf and Kura."

**Flashback End**

* * *

"You both die like that?"

Syusuke and Kuranosuke nod their head at the same time.

"Until know we still didn't know why our soul trap inside this mirror." Kura kun explains. "We only know that we are curse."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Ryoma apologize as he in sitting position.

"Ryoma, you mustn't give up. If you think your brother still love you then shouldn't you try to live for his sake?"

"I . . ." He words are cut off after hearing people footsteps.

_Damn it, is it already 10? I never thought listening to a story takes hours._

* * *

**Back to the present. (**Remember chapter 1?)

"Today is a full moon."

Their kicking is getting louder.

"RYOMA!" Kura shouts.

Ryoma simply close his eyes and smile, touching the mirror with his bare hand.

"I wish I can stay with you guys."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

The door was break down and Momo and his gang enter as he smile at Ryoma, carrying a baseball bat at his right hand.

"We got you." He says.

Ryoma simply look at them afraid of what will happen next.

"Game over."

"No." Ryoma says. "I win."

"What?"

"I win the game; you guys will never catch me."

"What the FUCK are you talking about?"

It was then suddenly they saw two pair of arms coming out from the mirror grabbing Ryoma from behind, Momoshiro and the rest terrified to see those bloody hand come out of the mirror but Ryoma simply stay calm and smile as he touches the hand, the blood is wet but he doesn't mind.

"Take me away." He says and he is pull in inside the mirror.

Momoshiro face turn pale as he sees Ryoma taken inside the mirror, once he get pull in the mirror suddenly shattered to pieces, the rumor mirror that was known to posses the power of granting people wish is gone now. Right in front of the boys, they were speechless of what just happen before them, few starts to scream and run away somehow traumatize of what happen.

They didn't get far as soon as they ran the glass window shatter all around and some to afraid jump down from the second floor and die.

They all starts running but more things that starts to break and one of the boy look at the silver knob and his face suddenly turn into a ghost and after that he faints.

Momoshiro kneel on the ground doesn't take a step out from that room, seeing his friends one by one suicide or faint. Some has gone mad and purposely let his self fall down from the stairs.

"AH!" He screams. "HELP!"

The shatter glass that suppose to be all over the floor disappear and the mirror has gone back to normal, he sees two shadows inside the mirror and it smiling at him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" He shouts.

The shadow grew wider and somehow he can feel his self being taken by the darkness, it feels like he is being stab all over his body unable to move so all he did is screaming for help, little did he know he is just hallucinating now?

* * *

The news of the suicide and lots of students has gone mad been spread all over neighborhood, they says the mirror shatter on its own but the police find all mirror is still in perfect condition.

Some have been give perfect security since all of them try to commit suicide and feel afraid to look at themselves at their own reflection.

"Did they hit their head or something?" The reporter asks.

The doctor shook his head. "We still didn't know what cause this and will do more research in this."

Everything has gone wild and the news keep spreading more and more, also the school didn't seems to care about Ryoma at all or realize that he is missing except for his aunt that has run away since she know she will be in big trouble since the boy is her responsibility. So she flew to Africa hoping that the Echizen family can't find her there.

The report of those students has been on television, newspaper, radio, magazine and soon the Japan know about this and have become one of those mysterious that human can't solve.

"What exactly happen?" Everyone asks the same question.

"Is this a disease?"

"What happen can someone tell me in detail?"

"Many boys die, what are they doing in the school during the night-time?"

There were tons of question from different people, they all asks the same question. 'What happen?' Nobody know except for those that see what happen that day, ever since that accident the students at the school didn't talk much anymore and doesn't seem to bother to talk to anyone anymore since all of those students know what Ryoma and his gang did to Ryoma but decide to stay quiet about it.

They know Ryoma is missing and he is the main suspect what happen to the others.

The only victim that seems to recover faster is Momoshiro, the police ask him some question and all he did is . . .

"I did it." Momo cries. "Because of me, he's gone."

* * *

Kuranosuke and Fuji watch as the boy is still sleeping, since now they in their own world they can do everything they want. Since Ryoma is still new to this they create a room using their power of imagination for the little boy and a king size bed so he can sleep peacefully.

"He is one of us now."

"That's right." Fuji replies as his stroke Ryoma hair.

"What should we do now?"

"Wait." Fuji looks at Kuranosuke and smile. "We will wait for him until he wakes up again, once he did we will show him how we have live for all this time and soon sleep and eat is no longer necessary anymore since we no longer human."

Kuranosuke look back at Ryoma and touch the boy cheek.

"It's nice to have another companion."

"Yeah . . . Saa, I wonder what will happen now."

"What do you mean?" Kura asks.

"Since after Ryoma make his wish we can travel further than before, looks like we can travel everywhere as long there's a mirror."

"So you're saying that now everyone can make a wish as long they have a mirror?"

"Yeah but it will be too boring and tiring, how about that we only grant those that have an interesting wish, it will be more fun that way."

* * *

Hope you like it and the story hasn't finish yet. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

The boy is still in his deep sleep and his body hasn't yet in the stable state so all those two can do now is keep waiting until that boy to wake up. Syusuke stroke the boy hair and smirk as he sees how cute he is, just like Kuranosuke has says Ryoma and Kintarou is similar on a few ways.

Their face, their height and their voice but Ryoma voice sounds more mature.

"Is he awake yet?"

"Nope." Syusuke answer simply.

"It's been three days already . . ." Kuranosuke sighs.

"It can't be help but look at the bright side, for the first time we gain something after granting a wish."

* * *

In the public hospital at room 208, a girl with two ponytail sit and watch at her little sister that is still in coma, it has been about three years her little sis in that state and so far her condition hasn't change yet which make her very worry since the bill keep piling up nonstop and her parents doesn't have any more money to pay for it.

_If only you will awake now, we're in a lot of debt because of you._

Her family has no choice but to beg for money from the mafia and yakuza to pay for all the bills and because of that her house got rob many times by them just because they keep paying the debt late.

"Sakuno, are you alright?" The nurse asks.

"Yes thank you."

Even though they act nice in front of her but she can hear as they talk at her back about they can't afford to let her little stay any longer because her family has no money left. Sakuno is angry and sad as well since all the money she save for college is waste on her little sister.

Sakuno cry softly as she walk along the hallway, it was the as she walk in front of the nurses office she hear a conversation.

"I hear that you can make wish if you stand in front of the mirror exactly at midnight."

"You actually believe that?" The doctor asks.

"Well not so much but I heard that it's true."

"Rumor is just rumor." The doctor says.

"But . . ."

She was silent with a glare she receive from the doctor, the sign showing to tell her to continue her work and so she did without any complaint, Sakuno has listen to every word they says and it will be a lie if she says that she doesn't believe it. She always likes to believe in supernatural stuff ever since she is a kid.

_Exactly at midnight, I can wait until then._

* * *

"Um . . ." Ryoma murmurs.

Both of them quickly get at Ryoma sides wanting to be the first thing that Ryoma sees but sadly he didn't wake up and continue in his deep sleep.

"This is taking too long."

"Saa. . ."

"I want him to wake up now."

"You need a bit more patience."

"I know." Kura sighs.

"He looks cute while he is sleeping."

"Yeah." Kuranosuke poke Ryoma cheek, it is so damn soft and smooth.

Suddenly an idea pop out from his head and smirk evilly causing Kuranosuke to realize his sudden excitement, it will take lots of years for normal people to know what Syusuke is thinking but since they're childhood friends he can tell that his partner is having a pervert mind, weird and very dangerous.

"Let's take off his clothes while he still sleeping."

"WHAT!" Kuranosuke blushes.

"We will put him on girl clothes."

"Pervert."

* * *

Sakuno step in her house from the back door since her front door cover with wet paint and it's broken and ugly and even the windows ahs been broken because of those yakuza, She know very well that soon her parents has no choice but to sell their organs to pay off the debt.

"Mom, dad?"

As usual there's no respond since they're probably searching all over the place for a job. Her father got fired two years ago so they began to suffer even more than before so since she is old enough to know her family place she didn't ask for anything and use second-hand clothes to lessen the burden.

She also take part-time jobs and there's a few times she has to work as a host to get even more money since her parents are getting old and get sick easily.

She takes the mirror that is on the floor, even though it's broken but she think it's big enough for it.

"I hope this work." She prays.

As she look at her watch and it's a few seconds before midnight.

5 . . .

4 . . .

3 . . .

2 . . .

1 . . .

0 . . .

"I wish that I have money!"

* * *

Kuranosuke and Syusuke look up to see as the world they in shaking and the wish is echoing.

"It doesn't sound like it came from someone greedy."

"Saa . . . Want to go and investigate her."

They both disappear from that place and that exact moment Ryoma fingers is moving but he still unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

She waited but nothing seem so she give a long sigh feeling that it is ridiculous, looks like it was just a rumor so as she is about to left the room she hear someone whispering.

"Are you the one that made the wish?"

She turns to look to see the mirror that suppose to be broken is back to normal and its leaning against the wall, she knelt as two figure start to appear on it. At first it was blurry but then she can see clearly two handsome guys. One of them has white hair while the other one with light brown hair.

She was speechless as they both smile at her, she wonder what she would have to say and once she open her mouth no voice came out.

"You don't have to be afraid." Syusuke says.

"That's right, we can't hurt you."

"You . . ." Her voice came back. "You guys are real?"

"Yeah." The two boys say at the same time.

Her lips curve up feeling happy that it's true, now all she needs to do is just get the money and all her problem will be no more.

"Where is the money I ask for?" She asks eagerly.

"Well . . . there's one problem."

"Problem?" She doesn't like the sound of it.

"We can only grant your wish when its full moon, that's when we can actually use our power so you have to be patient for a few more days. Okay?"

She tighten her fist and slam the mirror on the ground, waiting for more of this is too much. The threat of those yakuza isn't getting lesser and theyboth expect her to wait for a few days, NO WAY!

"Grant my wish now!"

"But we can't."

"I will do anything so just grant me my wish, I have a sick little sister at the hospital and my family is full of debt because of her so you better grant it now or I will crush you both."

"You can't kill us." Kuranosuke smirks.

"No matter how many mirror you smash we will still live."

She bites her lips.

"Please!"

"We will see each other again in the full moon." They both disappear before her, she starts to cry out loud for them to come back but they didn't.

It so painful, she needs help but if they can't help her now then who will?

* * *

The next day she visit the hospital once more since her parents told her to take care of her little sister as much as possible but she doesn't want too, she somehow is getting tired of seeing that girl face every day. Why does it hurt?

"Look, is that girl who I'm talking about the other day."

"Her?"

"Yeah."

"I feel bad for her, she have to suffer just because of the younger girl."

"Shh. . . She will hear you."

It's too late, she has heard everything it was then Sakuno realize something. The reason why she starting to hate her little sister was because she the reason this is happening to her. If only that girl doesn't exist in the first place and she will finally be happy won't she?

"If she's gone then I can be happy." Sakuno hand is shaking as she about to turn the door knob. "I can be happy but killing is a crime but if those guy in that mirror didn't lie about granting my wish then I will be safe won't I?"

_Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her!_ _Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her!_ _Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her!_ _Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her!_ _Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her!_ _Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her!_

* * *

"Ryo chan . . . Come and play with us."

"Saa . . . It will take time, in case if you have forgotten."

"Yeah but I can't wait any longer." Kuranosuke lay down beside the boy pressing his hand at the cold body, it use to be warm when he is first being pull in but now it so cold as ice just like them both. He is turning into a spirit too.

"He's pretty like an angel."

"I guess that's because we put him on cute black gothic clothes which match him very well." Syusuke chuckles. "When I look back, he has nice look, I feel bad for him that he use to get bully and they ruin his face."

"But now he is safe and belongs to us."

"I never thought you're a sadist Kuranosuke."

"Who knows?" Kuranosuke replies as his stroke the boy hair.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Please ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

Sakuno push away all those letter from her table, it seems that those people that they borrow money from want it back and they still haven't paid any of them yet which make it even worse.

It was then the phone start to ring.

"What?" She shouts as soon she picks it up.

"You family haven't paid the electric bills yet so we have too . . ." She quickly turn it off.

"Why does everyone keep making my life even worse? If it isn't because of her I wouldn't have to suffer like this."

She had enough of this; her body can't take this burden anymore.

"What if I wish for all of them to disappear? Then my entire problem is fixed, wouldn't it?"

She start to laugh evilly and scratch her hand until blood come out, she feel excited and crazy at the same time. Soon wouldn't all her problem will be solved, right?

* * *

Ryoma just stare at the person in front of him and he stare back at Ryoma smiling.

"Nice meeting you Koshimae."

"Huh?"

"Isn't that your name?"

"No, my name is Echizen Ryoma."

"Oh . . . Sorry I didn't mean too. I'm just bad at reading kanji; even Syusuke and Kuranosuke say the same thing too."

"You know them? Don't tell me you're the prince they're been talking about."

"That's me." He bows down. "Call me Kin chan if you like; they always call me that when three of us are alone. It is such a great day when we're still alive."

"Um . . ." Ryoma quickly bow to the prince but the prince quickly stop him.

"There's no need for you to bow to me, I'm no longer a prince and have been long forgotten."

"Why are you here?" Ryoma asks. "Also . . . " Ryoma looks around. "Where am I?"

"Well . . . " Kin chan smiles. "You're here because you're going to grant my wish."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

"You want me to grant you a wish?"

"That's rite." The prince shows a thumb up.

"I don't know and I'm not like Kuranosuke and Syusuke. I don't have a power that can grant people wish."

"You already are like them; your soul is trap inside the mirror just like them both." He explains. "That's why you already have gained the special ability just like them, you can grant people wish."

"I already have that power?"

"Well . . . For me it's more like a gift." Kintaro says. "But I don't think Syusuke and Kuranosuke like the gift they have."

* * *

**Flashback**

He just sit and listen to the screaming they make, all he can do now is pray for those two to be safe but he know all his praying is just a vain, there is no way they both can survive from that.

"Syusuke, Kuranosuke." He says both of their names.

_Is there something that I could do?_

It was then he spotted something shiny beneath the sand, as he dig it up feeling curious what is it he found a mirror.

"Is this the mirror from the legend?"

It is as his mother has said before, there's a mirror hidden somewhere out of reach but can only be found when the blood of the royalties in trouble and it will grant that person wish in return that person must pay his life in return.

Kintaro cry as he remembers his two dear friends.

"I don't care about my life; I just want those two to keep living."

He wraps his arm around the mirror.

"I wish they both can still live in this world."

**End Flashback**

* * *

"You die so they both can live again."

"That's right." Kin chan replies. "It is the least I can do for them after they have so much for me, I will never forget their kindness toward me and forever our memories together will always be kept in my heart."

He pats both of Ryoma shoulders.

"Even though I love them so much I can't stay here any longer Koshimae."

"Why not?"

"It has become a contract; once I die my soul is trap inside a space. I can see them but they can't see me and I want to move forward and live on."

"Kintarou . . ."

"I wish to be revive again and live for their sake as well."

"THEY MISS YOU!" Ryoma shouts. "They still remember you until now, I don't how long you guys been separate but they both still remembers you."

"I know so that's why if I revive again they both also can move on."

Ryoma tears flow out from his eyes to his chin, Kin chan embrace him. "Let us all move on."

"Yeah . . ." Ryoma says. "I'm sorry."

"No, you should said you're welcome instead since you just help three of us. You can go now, to their side and please make them happy Koshimae. Both are waiting for you until now, even though they don't realize it they don't need me any more. They want you Koshimae, so that's the sign I have to go."

"Kintaro . . . At least please let me give them a last message from you."

"There's no need for that." His body starts to disappear. "Just please make them happy."

* * *

Sakuno run as fast as possible, she is running away from all those people that they have debt with and they're not looking very happy to see her since they have murder her parents in front of her. It's not like her care about them in the first place but now they chasing her shouting they want to sell her organs.

"Stop running you bitch!"

"NO!" She screams.

She run toward the building without thinking first, climbing the gate desperately as if her life depends on it.

Once she look up she realize she just hop into the curse school, she once heard from the news almost all the people here die from suicide and because of that it has to be close down and never will reopen again.

Sakuno gulp as she ran into the school praying not to see any ghost and she can hear the sound of those people follow her from behind.

_Can't they just stop following me?_

She lock herself inside a room and find any furniture she find and place it infront fo the door so they won't be able to break in.

"Mirror! Does this room have any mirror?"

It was then those two appear.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

She is happy to found a mirror in that room.

"Grant me my wish. NOW!"

Those two just look at her, they can tell easily that her heart has changes from the first time they sees her. Syu and Kura look at each other and nods their head knowing what to do next.

"What is your wish?" Syu asks and smirks. He open his eyes showing his blue eyes and she gasps in surprise to see how pretty the eye color is but the longer she looks she feels multiple knifes stabbing into her heart and she starts to scream.

"What was that?" She asks them while panting heavily.

"Maybe it is just your imagination." Kura says.

She feels that she shouldn't have seen them at all but it is all too late to back off. There are a lot of people chasing her to get their money back and she doesn't want to take any risk.

"Make them all disappear." She says.

Syu and Kura expression changes and watch as the girl is smiling widely as she says it again.

"Make them disappear; are you guys' deaf or something?"

"Are you sure?" Kura asks.

"JUST HURRY UP AND DO IT!" She shouts.

Little does she realize that her rude talking will just lead to disaster?

Syusuke and Kuranosuke didn't take any time to waste as their bloody hand come out from the mirror and grip each of the girl wrist. All she did is screaming in fear as she feel the blood that is still warm and still flowing out from the skin.

"AH!" She screams in fear.

They ignore her screams and pull her inside the mirror, the girl is shaking because of the fear and because of the coldness. They both didn't let go of her hand and drag her on the floor toward the black hole which will lead them to the parallel world.

"LET GO OF ME! FUCK OFF!"

They didn't listen to her begging and keep pulling her as if she is not a living thing.

"Where are you taking me?" She asks.

"To the world you wish for where nobody other than you exist."

Her eyes widen as she realize what happen.

"WAIT! I'm talking about those debt collectors and my sister, I don't actually mean everyone so let me go now!"

"Too late." Syu grins. "This is why you should think first before making a wish."

"NO!" She screams as they throw her into the black hole.

They both just smile as the annoying girl disappears from their sight; it feels great to make bad guys disappear. This way the world will be much peaceful that it's usually is. As they both turn around they see their cute Ryoma is standing in front of them smiling while he is still in that black Gothic clothes they put on him when he is still asleep.

"Good morning." Ryoma says as he walks toward them a give a hug.

"Ryoma." They both say and hug him back. "We miss you so much."

"Me too." Ryoma replies.

They all stay like that for a moment before Ryoma ask them a question.

"What happen to that girl?"

They all keep smiling and ask back.

"Do you want to see it Ryoma?"

* * *

Sakuno looks around and found herself inside the dark room once more. At first she in confuse of what is happening but then her face brighten as she thought that everything just happen is all just a dream.

Quickly she unlock the door and ran outside, once she climb out from that gate all she wants is to see sunlight and people walking around from everywhere and an old granny that use to greet her every morning. She expects to see all of them but it doesn't turn out as she wants. Her surrounding is just too quiet; she doesn't hear any bird humming in the morning anymore.

"It couldn't be."

She looks around and realizes there is no one around her. All of them just vanish.

"Oh no." She says as she starts running toward her home.

As she keeps running those posters that usually that have someone picture is empty, the television that the manager put behind the frame keep changing from black and white.

Sakuno never feel more afraid of being alone than she ever has.

Once she reaches home all she did first is calling her parents but no one reply.

She searches every part of the house but later she realize it is useless and then she suddenly remembers about her little sister.

"Please for god sake let her be in the hospital."

* * *

Ryoma and the other two watch as she is running toward the hospital is.

"She finally fell regret about wishing everyone is gone didn't she?" Ryoma asks.

"Of course and this is why we always give our client time to think what they should wish for but sadly this girl didn't use her time very well and wish without thinking of the sequences. This is her punishment that she should deserve." Kura explains.

"Saa. . . This is what make them human." Syu added.

Ryoma watches sadly as the girl trip and fall on the ground and starts crying for her family.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She apologizes. "Please give them back I beg you!"

Syusuke shook his head.

"Let's go home okay?"

Ryoma tell him to wait for a while and walk toward the girl, he pats her head gently. "I will give you a chance." He says.

Kura and Syu can't help but feel shock of what Ryoma just say.

"In the afterlife you will have the same situation but in that world your little sister is healthy and so is your parents."

The girl turn to look at Ryoma with a confuse look. "Really?"

"Yes." Ryoma says and walk back to where Syusuke and Kuranosuke is and three of them disappear and leave the girl all alone in that parallel world. Those two are still surprise that Ryoma helps her but they didn't say anything about it since if that is what Ryoma wants they will just have to accept it.

"I bet my life will get even more excited." Ryoma laughs.

"Of course." Syu and Kura says together once they are out from that black hole. "From now on you will be our cute little prince."

"I like the sounds of that."


End file.
